


The Game is On

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anachronism Stew, Anachronistic, Angst, Both Fryes want the reader, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr post created by @subjectx17."Imagine the Frye twins both want to court you and declare it to each-other"Co-written with @subjectx17.Thank you again for letting me take your wonderful post and turning it into one of the funnest stories that Ive ever written. I hope you all enjoy it :)





	1. Chapter 1

One afternoon aboard Bertha, you were taking a moment to yourself after a very long day. Not having had much personal time lately, you decided it was time to catch up on your reading while you had the chance, so you grabbed your book from your knapsack and stretched out on the sofa. Making yourself comfortable, you let yourself be lost to the world, as much as you could be while still being on alert. Such was the life of being an Assassin.

Reaching down to your boots, you pulled out your boot knife and began twirling it as you read. There was something about playing with your favorite knife that helped to relax you. That and the added bonus of it scaring most people. But there was a least one person, perhaps two that it didn’t scare.

At least one of them was watching you. Having stepped onto the train in just enough time to watch you pull your knife from your boot, that very person’s hazel colored eyes had remained entranced at the sight of your leather encased legs and the sight of you expertly twirling your knife.

Remaining in the doorway, Jacob Frye didn’t dare disturb you. Watching you enjoy a few moments of peace or getting to watch you at all always made his heart skip a few beats. He had been more than a little smitten with you ever since the day you had walked into the Seven Bells pub.

Months after, it was still fresh in his mind. Newly arrived from France dissatisfied with the French Brotherhood, you had hoped to try things out in London and you had made arrangements to meet with one of the Frye twins, the one known as Evie.

Jacob for his part was having a few rounds with some of the Rooks when you walked in the door. He hadn’t noticed you until you walked up to the bar, asking in your lovely French accent for Evie Frye.

“Why are you looking for Evie Frye?” A voice behind you asked. Turning to see a man in a long dark coat, top hat and a gauntlet unlike any you had ever seen, you knew he was an Assassin. But that didn’t mean he was a friendly one.

“I don’t see how that’s your concern” You answered, turning away from him. Catching out of the corner of your eye the man raising his hand, you spun around, twisted his arm and throwing your legs around his neck, flipped him over flat on his back. You still had him on the ground when you heard a voice say “Miss (y/n) I see you have met my brother Jacob.”

Looking up you saw a woman walking towards you. Quickly letting Jacob go, you helped him up and apologized to him. Jacob was too stunned to say anything for a few moments.

“Miss (Y/N) Welcome to London. Shall we have a seat?”

The three of you had grabbed a table and spent the next several hours talking, well you and Evie talked, Jacob remained silent which you discovered later was highly unusual for him.

Later on as you left the pub, after agreeing to stay in London a bit, Jacob met with you outside.

Still feeling bad about how your introduction to each other went you asked “Can I make it up to you for earlier?”

“Teach me how to do that move.” Jacob said smiling. And you did.

Days turned to weeks and then months. Discovering that how you preferred to work matched up well with the Frye’s, you stuck around. The time you spent with Jacob was spent either sparing to trying out new weapons as you both had a thing for knives. Your time with Evie would usually be spent doing research and discussing history as you proved to be a more tenacious and thorough researcher than her. It didn’t take long before both Frye siblings found themselves feeling more than friendship for you and they made it their mission to convince you to stay.

So you stayed and you had no intention of leaving. You had your duties as an Assassin and you had two people in your life who never failed to make you smile and appreciated you in ways that no other person had before, something you had never known back in France.

Joining Jacob at the door way Evie spoke lowly “I wonder what she is reading.”

“Don’t know. But she seems to enjoy it. She hasn’t looked up once” Jacob said.

“She’s really something isn’t she?” Evie spoke fondly.

“That she is.” Jacob said wistfully. “I wish I had the nerve to tell her”

Looking at Jacob surprised, Evie said “You like her brother dear?”

“Always have.” Jacob replied gently.

“Then you are in good company.” Evie admitted.

“You like her too?” Jacob asked. “Since when?”

“Since the day I saw her lay you out flat at the Seven Bells” Evie said smirking.

Jacob considered this situation. Having never had to compete with Evie over another before, he wasn’t sure what to do next. Should you choose Jacob, Evie would be hurt. If you chose Evie, Jacob would be the one hurt and should she choose neither of you, she could decide to return to France and not come back.

If life as an Assassin had taught the Frye’s anything, it was that if you didn’t take advantage of an opportunity right in front of you, you might never have it again. There was only one thing for it then.

Turning to Evie with that devil may care smile of his Jacob said “Then we shall see who wins her affection dear sister”

Matching her brother’s smile, she replied “Yes we will, brother dearest.”

Stepping out of the doorway, the Fryes made their way towards you. The game was on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. The First Date
> 
> Co-written with @subjectx17.

Hearing two familiar sets of footsteps, you smiled and looked up to see that the Fryes had joined you.

“Evie, Jacob!” You said in your lovely voice, making the twins hearts flutter. As you set your book down and placed your knife back in your boot, you moved your legs and scooted over into the middle, gesturing for them to join you. Jacob took the spot on your left, Evie on your right.

Not having seen them all day, you were eager to hear what they had been up to. Because of your duties as an Assassin, you didn’t get to see the twins as much as you wanted, so any chance for some time with one or both of them was something you always hoped for.

Looking them over, they both wore an expression you knew all too well, they were up to something.

“Why do you two look like you have mischief on your minds?” You asked teasingly.

“Us, planning mischief? Never.” Jacob said, trying to hide his nervousness.

Crossing your arms and leaning back on the couch, you said “This from the man who got The Rooks to toilet paper the new Police Chiefs home last Halloween.”

“How did you hear about that?” Jacob asked surprised.

“From your friend Sergeant Abberline” You replied.

“I may have to kill him for that” Jacob groaned, rubbing his eyes. “Though to be fair, we were a tad tipsy that night.”

Looking askance at her brother, Evie chimed in “Jacob, you and the lads drank a small country under the table that night and then danced on top of it.”

“Okay, Okay, we were more than a tad tipsy, give me break Evie” Jacob replied, smarting a bit at being embarrassed in front of you.

“No worries Jacob” you purred and winked at him “I’ve done more devious things while tipsy”.

While Jacob’s mind proceeded to find a spot in the proverbial gutter, Evie seized her chance.

“Listen (Y/N), while you are here, I wanted to ask if you were free tomorrow.”

“I am, why?” You inquired.

“Well I found out this morning there is going to be an exhibit at the British Museum with Sumerian artifacts and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?” Evie asked hopefully.

“That would be wonderful! I’ve not had the chance to go there since I moved here.” You said smiling, beyond excited at the prospect.

Jealous that Evie had gotten the first shot, Jacob spoke up and said “And I was wondering if you would want to come with me to an event the next evening.”

“And what event would we go to?” You asked, surprised by this whole chain of events.

“It’s a surprise. But I think you will like it.” Jacob said, lying through his teeth.

“Okay, count me in” You said, genuinely curious about what Jacob had in mind. “Will I have to wear anything in particular for either event?”

It was at that point that Evie’s mind joined Jacob’s and the thoughts that both twins were having were nothing short of sinful.

“Whatever you feel like wearing.” Jacob said, trying to suppress a smile.

“Alight, it’s a date you two.” You said, excited that you would actually get some quality time with the twins. It had been too long in your eyes that you all had done something fun.

Before the conversation could continue, a voice appeared out of nowhere.

“Boss, we still doing that meeting at the Red Lion here in a bit?” One of the Rooks asked.

Having completely forgotten about it, Jacob closed his eyes and silently cursed.

“Yeah, will be there shortly. Come on Evie, we have gang business.” Jacob said, wishing he didn’t.

“I’ll meet you at the museum tomorrow at 6 (Y/N)

Sad that they had to head out again but glad to know you would see them again soon, you said in a bit of a sultry voice “I’ll see you two later. Don’t cause too much trouble.”

“Me, trouble? Never” Jacob said, trying to play it cool. Evie just rolled her eyes.

As the train neared the station, both twins stepped off and began to make their way to the pub.

“Your first date with (Y/N) and it’s a field trip? That is so you dear sister.” Jacob teased.

“Your one to talk, Mister Surprise. I’d venture a guess that you don’t even have a surprise planned.” Evie retorted “In fact I’m certain you have no idea where you will take her.”

“Oh I’ve an idea. And I know for a fact she will love it.” Jacob said with a level of confidence he was far from feeling.

“Jacob, fight clubs are not romantic locations.” Evie teased.

“Who says they can’t be?” Jacob replied “Besides dear sister, you’re wrong.”

“Okay, so what is this surprise then?” Evie stopped to look at Jacob.

“If I tell, it’s not a surprise.” Jacob said.

“Whatever you say brother dear.” Evie said smirking and walking off. Knowing Jacob as she did, she guessed that he was just winging it as usual. As Jacob caught up with Evie, he couldn’t help but silently curse. He had intended to ask you on a date, but he wanted to wait until he had something planned. Now that his hand had been forced, he knew he needed a plan and fast.

After the meeting, Jacob found himself wandering the streets lost in thought. He still had no idea on where to take you and his time was limited. Walking past Scotland Yard, he looked and saw the light in Sgt Frederick Abberline’s office was still on and a window was open.

Packing up for the night, Abberline was more than ready to go home. Turning around to shut the window, he was greeted by his favorite headache on two legs, Jacob Frye.

“Frye, you were trained as a child on something called “the door” weren’t you?” Abberline said, exasperated.

“And why would I use that when your window is so much quicker?” Jacob retorted. “Besides, I need your help and I don’t have much time.”

“What did you destroy this time?” Abberline inquired, preparing for the worst.

“This time, nothing. What I need is advice.” Jacob said, as he stepped in.

“Advice on what?” Abberline asked.

Embarrassed that he was even having to do this, Jacob stammered “Well, the thing is, I’m taking someone out on a date…”

“Wait, you came through my window for romantic advice?!” Abberline asked astonished.

“Yes, please here me out Freddie. I’m desperate here!” Jacob said pleading. “I need ideas for a date. The date is in two days.”

“Did you finally ask out that Parisian woman who joined you and Evie awhile back?” Abberline asked.

“How did you guess?” Jacob asked.

“Frye, anyone with a working set of eyes can see how smitten you are with her. I swear the only time you ever shut up is when she’s around. I may have to ask her about her secret.” Abberline said, still not believing the whole thing.

“Yes, it’s her. And I need something better than what Evie has planned.” Jacob said.

“Evie likes her as well?”

“Yes, we both do” Jacob admitted “And we both decided to ask her out at the same time.”

“Does this woman know this is supposed to a date?” Abberline inquired.

“Maybe…” Jacob admitted.

Rubbing his eyes Abberline said, “Okay from what little time I’ve spent around this woman, I get the impression she is a lot like the both of you, so the traditional date may not do. Do you know of something she likes to do?”

“Well she does like to read and she loves history. Oh and she’s like me when it comes to weapons so…” Jacob said.

“What does Evie have planned?”

“Taking her to an exhibit at the British museum.” Jacob said.

Thinking it over a moment Abberline said “I can’t think of much, except maybe that sword demonstration…”

“Wait, sword demonstration?” Jacob asked, very curious

“Some of the lads were talking about it today. Apparently the day after tomorrow, there will be a demonstration at one of the colleges on Japanese swords and sword fighting. Or something to that effect.” Abberline stated.

“Perfect!” Jacob said excitedly, hugging Abberline “You’re the best Freddie!” And with that Jacob jumped back out the window to find out more. As he made his way, he excitedly thought “Oh this will be so much better than Evie’s date.”

The next evening, Evie stood out in front of the British Museum. She had arrived earlier than planned, so she went ahead and got tickets for her and you. Looking down at her outfit, she hoped it would be nice enough. Dressed in a more casual but still nice version of her Assassin robes, Evie had wanted to make sure that she was ready in case anything should occur.

Scanning the crowd for you, she spotted you and couldn’t help but smile and feel a tad nervous. Looking you over, she saw you had a similar idea and that you had dressed in a more casual version of your robes as well. 

Catching sight of Evie, you hurried up to her and gave her a big hug, eager to start the exhibit with one of your best friends. As you let her go from the hug, you couldn’t help but notice she was blushing a bit. You had never seen her blush before and you found yourself wondering what all this was really about.

Putting it out of your mind, you let Evie take the lead and once inside, the two of you grabbed programs and began making your way through the exhibit. Since this was an era of history that neither of you were familiar with, the whole thing was a new experience for the both of you and so you both made a point to stop and read in depth about each artifact.

The two of you were about half way through the exhibit and having a wonderful time when Evie saw something that made her stop in her tracks.

“Oh God, No.” Evie said, instantly upset.

“What is it?” You asked, looking in the same direction.

“She’s returned.” Evie replied.

“Who?”

“See the red-head in the black hat? The one talking to that other red head? That’s Lucy Thorn. She’s a high ranking Templar and a major pain in my arse.” Evie said. “I was hoping she had dropped off the face of the Earth but I was wrong.”

Looking at the woman you now knew as Lucy, you spotted the redhead she was speaking two and couldn’t help but think she looked familiar. As the woman turned and you saw her face, your heart dropped through the floor.

“Oh God No.” You said, echoing Evie’s words.

“What is it?” Evie asked. “Do you know her?”

“Yes.” You replied “Unfortunately.”

“Who is that?”

“That Evie, would be Elise de la Serre. Also a Templar. And also my ex-girlfriend.”


	3. Chapter 3

Stunned by what you had just told her, Evie looked back and forth between you and the woman she now knew as Elise. Watching Elise chat pleasantly with Lucy and seeing the color drain from your face, it quickly became apparent to her that this Elise had been no casual girlfriend of yours.

As the shock of seeing Elise faded, shock quickly turned to anger as your time with her back in France came flooding back. Months later, you still recalled the last time you and Elsie stood face to face, when your life came crashing down all around you. You wondered if she knew you were here.

Why here and why now?

You started to walk towards her when Evie grabbed your arm and pulled you back.

“No (Y/N) Not here” She spoke in a gentle yet firm voice.

“I must know why she is here, Evie” You said desperately.

“And I promise you we will find out love.” Evie said “But for now I think its best we leave. We will deal with both of them soon enough, I promise you.”

It was Evie’s manner and her promise that helped to pull you back. With one last look back at the woman who had nearly destroyed it all, you took Evie’s hand and let her guide you out, all the while trying to keep your composure.

Once outside, Evie pulled you in for a hug. Accepting it gratefully she held you silently a few moments, letting your anger fade away from you. Evie then suggested that the two of you perhaps grab dinner at your favorite place. Eager to get as far away from the Museum as you could, you happily accepted. Walking away feeling a bit better, you were too distracted to noticed the two red heads watching you as you walked away arm in arm with one of your best friends.

Determined that you enjoy the rest of the evening, Evie did everything she could to take your mind off of Elise. After dinner, the two of you found yourselves walking in St. James Park, which Evie knew was one of your favorite places to be. There were several musicians playing throughout the park and the both of you stopped a few moments to listen to each one. Your mood had improved since leaving the Museum, but Evie could tell it was still in the back of your mind.

As the evening wound down, Evie escorted you back to your flat. Reaching it, Evie felt that she should say something, less it worry you.

“Listen (Y/N), whatever happened back in Paris, whatever happened with Elise, just know that I would never judge you for it and neither would Jacob. You are not the first Assassin to fall for a Templar and I’m certain you won’t be the last.” Evie spoke gently.

Would you feel that way if you knew the whole story Evie? Would Jacob?

Grateful for Evie’s words, but still feeling that twinge of guilt you said “Thank you Evie. That means a lot.” With that Evie pulled you into another hug and before she could stop herself, Evie planted a gentle kiss on your cheek. Stunned for just a moment at that bit of affection, you couldn’t help but feel great love for your best friend and so you planted one on Evie’s cheek before saying goodnight.

As she watched you walk inside, Evie smiled as she basked in the feel of your lips on her skin. While the date didn’t go quite as planned, and while she now had a mission involving one Miss de la Serre, Evie couldn’t help but feel a bit hopeful and left to return to the train.

Stepping back on to Bertha, Evie went to gather some information in the Templar Order of Paris when she heard “So how was your date, dear sister?”

Turning, she saw Jacob on his couch wearing a smug expression and holding a glass of whisky.

“If you must know brother dear, we had a nice evening.” Evie replied.

“Just nice?” Jacob asked, fishing for more.

At the moment, Evie really didn’t want to get into it. “Yes, Jacob, it was nice.”

“What happened? Did the exhibit turn out to be dull?” He asked.

“No the exhibit wasn’t dull. In fact it was a lot of fun.” Evie said “That is…”

“Yes?” Jacob asked.

“That is until we saw Lucy Thorne there.” Evie said.

“She’s returned? Lovely.” Jacob said, remember what Evie was like the last time Lucy Thorne was in London.

Thinking she might as well tell Jacob the rest Evie said. “And she wasn’t alone. Lucy was accompanied by one Elise de la Serre”

“Should I know who that is?” Jacob asked, taking a swig of whisky

“She’s another Templar.” Evie said, taking a breath “And (Y/N)’s ex-girlfriend.”

With that bit of information, Jacob spit out his drink in surprise.

Coughing a minute, after catching his breath Jacob asked. “Say that again?”

“Miss de la Serre is (Y/N)’s ex-girlfriend. And from the way (Y/N) reacted when she saw her, it ended pretty badly. I promised her we wouldn’t judge her for it.Promise me you won’t” Evie pleaded.

Crossing himself Jacob said “I swear” And he meant it.

As Jacob went back to his drink he thought to himself. “So she’s not the only one of us who’s gotten too close to the enemy. We now have something else in common. Damn, I like her even more now.”

As you settled in for bed back at your flat, you opened a small box hidden in your night stand. At the bottom of the box was a picture of Elise taken in happier times. Looking it over, you remembered your time with her, how it had been such a memorable time, until it all unraveled.

Thinking of your new life here in London, your work, your two best friends, you felt bound and determined to hang on to it. Crumpling the picture in your hands you swore “You will not ruin this for me Elise de la Serre. I will make you regret coming to London.”


	4. Chapter 4

The next evening, you were preparing for your outing with Jacob. All day you had tried to guess what he had in mind but all you could do was wait to find out. To your mind, it didn’t matter what the two of you did, you were just happy to get to spend the evening with one of your best friends. Looking in the mirror, dressed in semi casual clothes, you decided one more small detail was needed.

Looking down at your makeup, you saw your favorite red lipstick, the one you had splurged on awhile back. Even though you didn’t wear makeup very often, if you wore it at all, red lipstick had always been a favorite of yours, as it always made you feel a bit more powerful, especially on days when you felt anything but. And after seeing your ex the night before, you definitely needed a bit of a boost.

Deciding you looked good enough and ready for some fun, you headed out the door. Waiting for you outside was Jacob and from the looks of him, he had been to the barber that very day. Despite yourself you couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him, just as he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of you.

Making your way to the event, the two of you caught up after another long day of field work. During the walk you noticed that Jacob seemed determined to make you laugh no matter what and so far, he was doing a great job at it. That was one thing you loved about him, no matter what he could always get you to laugh. It was a much needed tonic for your heart. Despite it all, a question remained in the back of your mind. It wasn’t something you wanted to bring up, but you didn’t want it hanging over your head during the outing.

“Listen, I meant to ask you Jacob, did Evie by chance tell you about last night?” You inquired.

“Yeah, she mentioned you had seen your ex-girlfriend last night.” Jacob said.

“Did she mention the part where my ex is a Templar?” You asked.

“She did.” Jacob said. “And don’t worry, you won’t get any judgement from me. You’re not the first one to get too close to the enemy.”

“I know I’m not the first, but still though…” You said.

“If I makes you feel any better, I have too.” Jacob said gently.

Stopping for a moment, you looked at him in surprise “You have?!”

“Yep. It was some time ago. And it was for a brief time. Evie knows about it. Well she knows about part of it.” Jacob admitted.

“You were involved with a Templar?!” You asked surprised.

“Well to be fair, he wasn’t a Templar officially. He was just employed by them. And we weren’t really involved in that way. It was a bit complicated.” Jacob said, still wincing a bit about the whole thing. “But yeah, I’ve got no room to judge when it comes to getting involved with the other side.”

Appreciating Jacob’s candor, you smiled at him. You hadn’t expected him to reveal anything of that sort and to have something of a secret between you two strengthen the bond you two had.

Shortly after, you two arrived at the location where the sword demonstration was to be held only to be greeted by something you two didn’t expect. A large sign saying the event had been cancelled at the last minute.

“Damn.” Jacob said. Just my luck.

“We can always find something else” You suggested. Seeing a notice board nearby, you pulled Jacob over to it. Looking over the flyers, one in particular caught your eye.

“Look, here’s one for a magic show. It’s a couple of blocks over and if we leave now, we can make it just in time.” You said.

“Are you sure you are up for that?” Jacob asked.

Shrugging you said “What else are we doing?”

“Good point. Let’s go”

Arriving at the location, an abandoned warehouse, a crowd had gathered near a makeshift stage. Because you and Jacob had arrived just before the show started, you two realized you would have to stand at the back and watch, which was fine with you, much easier to leave that way if the show wasn’t entertaining.

As the lights dimmed, the magician’ assistant came out to introduce him. A moment or two later, a long box was rolled out, signaling that he would start with a traditional trick, sawing an assistant in half.

Leaning over to Jacob, you whispered “I hope he remembered to sharpen those blades beforehand” making Jacob smirk.

As the magician set to work, as someone who had an appreciation for all things sharp you found yourself more interested in the blades he was using. Watching the magician place the first blade in the assistant’s waist, the rest of the crowd seemed excited. You and Jacob however, weren’t. Seeing far bloodier sights than that had left you with a dark sense of humor, which kicked in and you remarked to Jacob “First off you don’t cut the body like that, you’ll get blood all over you. First drain the body of the blood, then start with the limbs”

Snickering, Jacob said “You would think with all times this trick is done, they would have learned that.”

“One would think. God, watching this is making me hungry for steak” You replied, making Jacob laugh.

The both of you did your best to compose yourselves as a few other members of the crowd turned and gave you odd looks.

A bit later, the magician moved onto a knife throwing trick. Watching his technique, while you and Jacob were well aware that this man didn’t use knives for the same purpose that you two did, the both of you couldn’t help but groan.

“Good thing this is fake” Jacob said sardonically “He couldn’t hit the broad side of a barn with that follow through.”

“Think we should offer to show him later?” You asked smiling.

“I’d say yes but the last time I did that, I had to explain to Freddie why I was throwing knives in public at a dead pig, it was awkward.” Jacob replied. “Kind of like throwing knives at a beautiful woman in public. Any other place than this it would be awkward.

“Well there is a fine line between sex and violence “you shrugged, sending Jacob’s mind into the gutter and making the both of you laugh again, to which more than a few spectators noticed. Realizing that the two of you couldn’t get through the show, you asked “Shall we head out? I’m afraid at this rate we will traumatize the crowd. Or get kicked out”

Walking outside the building, the two of you thought of the crowds faces at your remarks and the two of you started laughing hysterically. Leaning against the wall, you were laughing so much you ended up leaning into Jacob.

“Their….their faces…” You struggled to say between breaths.

“God we are demented” Jacob remarked, his laughing dying down. As he took in the sight and feel of you against him, his mouth decided to jump the gun and he said tenderly “That’s one of the reasons I love you.”

It took a few seconds for what he said to hit you. Knowing that the two of you were best friends, you wanted, no you tried to immediately dismiss it as something said in friendship. But his tone gave it away. You hadn’t heard those words from anyone since Elise and those words had turned out to be false. Not wanting to think about that, you blurted out “ Awww.I love you too Jacob…I mean who else would bail me out of jail.” You said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving a red mark on him and leaving Jacob stunned.

After a moment you said. “I actually am hungry for steak. How about you?”

The two of you grabbed dinner at one of Jacob’s pubs, The Blackbird. While the two of you were having a great time cracking jokes over dinner, Jacob’s slip of the tongue was in the back of both of your minds. Jacob hadn’t intended to confess his feelings at that moment, but at that moment he couldn’t hold it back. Nor could he bring himself to remove the lipstick from his cheek despite how many odd looks the Rooks were giving him. No one had the nerve to say anything.

For your part, you wondered if he truly meant it, it was wondering that was getting to you. You had always know Jacob to be open about how he felt and while your heart wanted to believe it was genuine, there was that tiny part of you that worried that you were being played with.

As you and Jacob continued dinner, someone was making their way into The Blackbird. Someone with very long red hair. Looking around, they spotted what they were after.

Taking a big drink of ale, you steeled yourself and asked gently “Jacob, about earlier…”

“Yeah?” He asked nervously.

“What you said, when you said “I love you”. Did you mean that as a friend or as something else?”

Jacob didn’t respond. He didn’t have the chance to because suddenly the two of you noticed the presence of another. Looking up, you went from being nervous to furious.

“Hello (Y/N), Did you miss me?”


	5. Chapter 5

“Merde”

That voice of hers. That voice that once enchanted you, now like nails on a chalk board. Still dressed in the finest her father’s money could buy and wearing her Templar cross openly, it was obvious she thought she could command the room like she used to back in Paris

Looking over her quickly, Jacob didn’t need to be told who this was. Standing up to meet her, it took everything you had to not engage your hidden blade and be done with her there and then. You nearly did before you felt Jacob grab your arm and take your hand in his. The last thing he wanted was for you to do something you would regret.

Speaking in a voice that was way too calm for the demonic anger you felt you snarled “Yes Elise I did. But you’ll be glad to know my aim has gotten better.”

Noting Jacob holding your hand, Elise sneered “Does Miss Frye know you are seeing her brother on the side? I don’t blame you though, why have one when you can have both?”

“Be very careful with how you speak about them” You snarled.

“I wasn’t judging” Elise claimed. “I just didn’t know you were into doubles”

“Speaking of doubles, did Monsieur Dorian ever find out about us? Did you tell him about the time we fucked in his bed? Did you, princess?” You said, remembering how much that word used to piss Elise off.

Elise quickly went from smug to angry. You enjoyed the bit of satisfaction seeing the look on her face. Jacob for his part smirked, knowing full well that you were not going to let Elise off easily.

“And here I thought we would have a nice chat and catch up” Elise said, trying to contain her anger.

Raising an eyebrow, you retorted “After all the shit you pulled, after how we left things in Paris, you honestly thought this was going to be nice? I must have hit you in the head harder than I remember.”

“That wasn’t very nice of you.” Elise replied, remembering said incident.

Inching closer to Elise’s face, you growled “Considering what I was ordered to do to you, you got off lightly…Princess”

At that Elise went to strike you, only for you to be far faster than she remembered. Quickly, everyone in the bar stopped what they were doing and turned to watch. Stunned Elise turned around, hoping that another bar patron would step in. No one moved an inch. All of them knew you and had heard the story of you flipping Jacob on his back all those months ago. Not one was willing to get in your way.

“Look around you Elise. Notice how everyone here is dressed in green? Everyone here is a member of a gang called the Rooks. Said Rooks just happen to answer to this guy right here and his sister. One word from him and the only thing left for your Daddy to bury will be that Templar necklace of yours.” You said menacingly.

“You wouldn’t…” Elise started.

Pulling Elise to your face, you threatened “Get it through your head Princess. This isn’t Paris, This is London. And London doesn’t answer to you or the father that you are so fond of hiding behind. So if I were you, I’d walk right out that door, while you still can. Choose not to, and I will do what I was ordered to do”

With that Jacob and the entire bar stood up and prepared to draw their weapons. Seeing she was horribly outnumbered, Elise wrenched herself free from your hand and walked out without a word.

Watching Elise leave, you calmed down a bit. Enough to realize that Jacob was still holding your hand in support. As much as a part of you wished you had finished Elise off there and then, you were grateful to have Jacob there to stay your hand.

“Let’s get out of here.” You suggested.

Walking out of the tavern, Jacob kept a close eye on you. Even though you appeared calm, Jacob knew you well enough to know you were not going to be calm anytime soon.

He had only been around Elise a few minutes and to see how she affected you didn’t sit well with Jacob at all. He was bound and determined that you would not be by yourself tonight.

“Listen (Y/N), I think you should stay with us tonight, on the train. Just in case Elise tries something.” Jacob offered.

Mulling the offer over you said “I’d like to think she wouldn’t, but I’ve been wrong about her so many times in the past, I don’t know what she will do”

Stopping for a moment Jacob said firmly “We would never let anything happen to you.”

“I know Jacob. It’s just that…” You said “I had hoped this would never come up.” You confessed, feeling horrible that two people you cared for greatly were now being dragged into things you thought you had buried.

“I’ll stay on the train tonight” You agreed “Besides, I think it’s time I told you and Evie about a few things.”

During the day and while you and Jacob were out on a date, Evie had spent her day doing research into the Templar Order of Paris and about Elise de la Serre. Going through all the information she had on hand and calling in a few favors, she was surprised to be stonewalled in that very few people were willing to talk about events that occurred while you were still living in Paris.

Deciding to contact their old mentor George Westhouse, Evie found that he was one of the few willing to speak up.

George didn’t know much about what happened in Paris, only rumors. Rumors that spoke of the Templar Order of Paris being decimated around the time you had left. There were also rumors that a Piece of Eden had somehow disappeared completely around that time. The only other thing that George could mention was that you were involved in a scandal big enough that when all was said and done, you family had left Paris for Florence and that you were no longer involved with French Brotherhood.

Taking it all in Evie wasn’t sure what to think. For as long as her and Jacob had known you, you had never talked much about your life in Paris at all. You had given them the impression that you left Paris behind for good and didn’t want anything to do with it again. If the rumors that George mentioned had any truth to them, it would explain a lot.

Evie had promised you that she would not judge you over your past and she meant it. She knew Jacob meant it as well. But the curious creature Evie was, she wanted to at least hear your side of the story, if you were willing to tell it. If not, she would leave it be.

As the train stopped in the Whitechapel district, Evie heard you and Jacob get on the train. Evie walked out of her quarters and quickly saw the looks on yours and Jacob’s faces. The date hadn’t gone well.

Seeing Evie, you tried to crack a smile. Evie pulled you into a hug, thinking you might need one and you took it gratefully. After breaking the hug, you wordlessly went to the bar car leaving Jacob and Evie alone.

“I take it Miss de la Serre found her.” Evie guessed.

“Yes, at the pub. I thought she was going to kill her.” Jacob said. “I convinced her to stay on the train tonight.”

“A good idea.” Evie admitted. “While you were out I asked around about her.”

“You did what?” Jacob said, shocked.

“I was trying to find out more about Miss de la Serre” Evie said.

“And what did you find?” Jacob asked.

“Not much. Other than that some pretty bad happened back in Paris” Evie said.

“Pretty bad is putting it lightly” You said, having come back from the bar car with a bottle of whiskey and three glasses with ice. Pouring each of you a drink, you took a spot on the couch with Evie and Jacob taking one next to you.

Taking your hand in hers, Evie said gently “You don’t have to tell us love”.

“I know Evie. But I need to. It’s time I face up to it. Get comfortable you two. It’s going to be a long story.”


	6. Flashback Pt 1.

18 months prior, Paris France

You had a rare Sunday off and you were spending it at your parents’ home. Your mother was putting together some donations for some of the local schools and had asked you to come help. You had been there since that morning and by the evening, everything was set up.

Now sitting down for Sunday dinner, a part of you wished you hadn’t stayed for it. No matter how much you adored your parents, it seemed as of late, all they were interested in doing was matching you up with the son or daughter of someone they knew or worked with. Once again you tried to patiently explain that between your day job working at the museum and being a member of the French Brotherhood, you barely had time for yourself, let alone anyone else. As usual, it wasn’t working.

As you joined your mother in the kitchen for coffee while your father sat and read in his chair, you hoped she would drop the subject of your lack of a love life.

“Mamma, why are you and Papa so bent on me settling down right now? “ You asked curiously.

“Is it so wrong we want to see you happy?” Your mother asked.

“But I am happy Mamma. I’ve got the job I’ve always wanted and I followed in your footsteps to become an assassin. I’ve just now got to a place where I have the life I want. Are you not proud of me for that?” You said, hoping that would make her understand.

Taking your hand in hers, she said “Tesoro (Darling), your father and I are always proud of you. We just want to see you have someone to share your life with.”

Sighing heavily you said “The thing is Mamma, not many people would be open to having an Assassin for a daughter in law. My day job would be just fine but I would have to keep my real work from them and that is not something I want.”

“Why not one of your fellow members of the Brotherhood?” She asked.

“I’m not entirely sure most of them like me Mamma” You said grudgingly. “At least not in that way”

“What do you mean?” You mother inquired. “Do they not like you as an assassin?”

“It’s nothing to do with my skill Mamma, it’s just that…well, being what I am, most either think that I’m greedy or that I will cheat. And the rest only want me for things I don’t feel like discussing with my mother.” You said, rubbing your eyes. “The assassins may be more open minded about most things, but not all. Besides mamma, I’m not sure any one person out there could handle me anyways.”

“You are not something to handle (Y/N). You are our daughter, an incredibly intelligent and beautiful woman and a fine assassin. Anyone would be lucky to have you at their side.” You mother said firmly.

“You’re my mother. You are supposed to say that.” You replied levelly.

“It doesn’t make it any less true darling.” She said, squeezing your hand.

Looking at the clock, you realized you needed to leave if you were going to get any prep work done for your mission tomorrow. Standing up, you said farewell to your parents and returned to your flat. Not far from your childhood home, it was full of all the different things you loved.

Whole walls of nothing but books on any and every subject. Antique weapons mounted in shadow boxes. A few Assassin relics that had been passed down through your family for generations, relics that belonged to none other than you’re ancestor Ezio Auditore. Looking at the relics, a cape with the Auditore crest, one of his knives, and a collection of some of his writings, they were some of your most prized possessions.

Looking around your home, you didn’t think your life was lacking. At least not in that way. You wouldn’t have minded companionship, if it meant having a companion that would accept you being an assassin, and most of all accept you completely. That had yet to happen. Both due to your professions and your general personality, true companionship was hard to come by.

You hoped to have something like your parents did one day: a long and happy life and family. Your partner didn’t have to be an assassin, just someone who loved and accepted you, much like your father did with your mother.

You had some hope, but it was just that for now. As much as you had hope a part of you was beginning to wonder if you were meant to be alone.

But there was no time to ponder that now. Brotherhood business had to come first.

The next day you were finishing up some paperwork at the museum, hoping to duck out as soon as possible to be ready for your mission. The mission was simple, infiltrate a party and search for some documents held in a safe. The party was to take place at the estate of some wealthy wine merchant and the merchant in question was believed to be bringing in more than wine on his shipments.

Finally finishing, you got up to leave. Walking out the door, you were greeted by another member of the Brotherhood, an Assassin by the name of Greencoat. Handing you an envelope he said “Some last minute details.” Looking them over, it wasn’t anything too out of the ordinary, except that the council wanted you to walk through the party after securing the documents for any extra Intel.

“Ah. I get to stick around and mingle.” You said surprised. “But it means I have to dash back and re-do things a bit. How nice of them.”

“You know the Council, anything that means they can get us to do extra, they will.” Greencoat noted

“Very true. But, at least there is a chance for some fun.” You noted with a wry smile.

Chuckling, Greencoat said “Count on you to think about that, even on a mission. I’ll never forget the time we were supposed to mingle at that reception for the mayor and I found you and the mayor’s assistant going at it on his new desk.”

Smirking, you replied “Oh like you weren’t drooling over her all night yourself.” 

“Fair enough.” He noted. After a moment he said “I still don’t get why you bother with this job anyways. I get needing a cover of some sort, but it’s not like you need the money.”

Annoyed that he had brought it up you stated “For the thousandth time, I’m not rich. My parents might be, but I am not. Besides, here I’m paid to do something I actually enjoy, study and preserve history. That and being an Assassin doesn’t pay much, if it pays at all.”

Conceding the point, Greencoat went on his way. Heading back to your flat, you were already mentally going through your closet to see what you could wear for the party.

“Hopefully I can have some fun” You thought. “It’s been too long for my liking.”

Hours later, the party was in full swing. Having arrived before most of the guests did, you quickly snuck in through the back disguised as a guest, the staff too busy with the first round of refreshments to notice you. Locating the safe hadn’t taken very long and unlocking it took mere seconds. Securing the documents in your bag, you snuck back out of the office and made your way to the reception area, eager for a drink.

Looking out through the crowd, you noted they were mostly young professionals. Some you recognized from surveillance missions and there were even a few that you knew from times you had to knock them out in order to sneak into a building. You figured you might get some Intel from them, once the wine had loosened their tongues.

Because the host was showcasing his new vintage, every staff member carried trays of nothing but his new product. You yourself had never tried any of his wines before, but had always been curious to see what all the fuss was about. As someone who’s mothers side of the family owned a rather large vineyard in Italy, you always made a point to try others to see how they stacked up to your families bouquet.

Taking a glass, you swirled it around and sniffed it. It smelled a tad strong, but just because it did, didn’t mean it was bad. Taking a small sip, it quickly hit you, a taste way too tart for your liking. Trying to hold back from spitting it out, you forced yourself to swallow it.

“This isn’t wine. Its spoiled grape juice” You said to yourself aghast and quickly went looking for a bar, for anything to wash the taste out of your mouth. Spotting one, you walked up and asked “Whisky, Double please.” Taking the drink from the bartender, you quickly downed it and asked for another.

No sooner had you received the second one, than you heard a voice behind you. A lovely voice said “Rough night already?”

Turning to look at who was speaking, you were stunned at the sight of a very curvaceous red head in what was obviously a couture dress. Looking down at your own, a simple black dress with a drop waist and a halter top, you felt a bit underdressed.

“No, not rough. Just had to wash the taste of that swill out of my mouth “You said.

“You’re not the only one. If that’s considered the best he can do, I’d hate to know how the others taste.” The redhead replied.

The bartender reappeared took the redheads order, a glass of the most expensive cognac. Bringing it over quickly, the redhead took it and sat down next to you. “So minus the poor tasting wine, how has the rest of your evening been?” She asked.

The longer you looked at her, the more drawn to her you were. You couldn’t help but take note of her ivory skin, her gorgeous eyes and her bright smile. She was probably the most beautiful woman you had seen in a long time, if not ever.

“Well the evening has only started so I’ll have to get back to you on that one.” You replied, hoping you sounded smooth.

Suddenly, the woman fixed with a sultry smile and said “Want to take a break from this crowd and take a look around upstairs? See what we find?”

“And if we get caught?” You asked, a tad leery.

“Who would dare tell us no?” She said, referencing the fact that you two were two gorgeous women.

You knew you should say “no”. You knew you were supposed to be canvasing the crowd for Intel for the Brotherhood. “Perhaps that can wait a moment”

Once upstairs, it took only moments before you and the redhead were all over each other, knocking things over left and right. Pulling you into what looked like a guest room, the redhead pulled you down onto the bed and quickly undressed.

After a while, the two of you lay naked sprawled on the bed. Still trying to catch your breath, you said nothing. “Do you think they heard us?” The redhead asked.

“I’ve no doubt someone did.” You replied between breaths.

Turning to look at you with a smile, she asked “Do you want to go back down?”

“Not really” you replied smiling, as you quickly climbed back on top of her.

All of a sudden you opened your eyes. Looking around you saw that you were still in the bedroom naked. The red head was gone and looking at the clock, you saw that it was nearly midnight. The party would be wrapping up soon. Quickly getting dressed, you made you way to the window and climbed down as carefully as you could.

No sooner had you hit the ground than you realized that you had no additional Intel for the council, just the documents. Kicking yourself for getting distracted, you made your way home, hoping the documents would be enough. Thinking back to the red head, all you could think was “I really hope I run into her again.”

“Wait, you took time away from missions to have sex?!” Jacob asked surprised.

Taking another swig of whiskey, you replied “Yes. Several times. Why, haven’t you two done that?”

To your surprise, both Frye siblings shook their heads “No”

Shrugging you said “I recommend it. But my only advice would be to make sure you finish all your objectives first. Anyways…”

A few weeks later, you had reported to the Assassin Council for your next round of assignments. To your dissapointment,it was to be sneaking in and stealing documents yet again. As you left the councils chambers and headed to the Assassin Club, it took great effort to contain your disdain for the council’s latest commands and the council in general.

When it came to you and the Assassin Council, the relationship had been tenuous at best. When you had first joined, things had been cordial enough, until the council had seen fit to go through your family history and had discovered that you were a descendant of Ezio's. From there, it seemed as if the Council had seen fit to hold that connection over your head. You still had not forgotten some of the council members comments, comments about how you ancestry would earn you no favors and that they would push you harder than they had the others. And push you they did. While you used it as motivation to excel and to become a better assassin, the council never let you forget how great Ezio was and that as far as they were concerned, it would be a long time if not impossible for you to ever match up to Ezio Auditore.

Deciding to visit the Assassin’s Club while you were there, you saw a few were present. Already there was Greencoat, sitting at one of the tables along with another member of the Assassin Brotherhood, the one known as Arno Dorian. You only knew Arno in passing, as the Assassin in charge of running the Café Theatre. You also knew him as an Assassin who preferred to work alone,moreso than most, even you. You got along with him well enough, then again you didn’t see him enough to have a reason to dislike him.

Having seen you walk in, Greencoat called you over to join them. Figuring you might as well, you took a seat at the table, greeting each one.

“So what it’s to be?” Greencoat asked.

“More sneaking and stealing, starting tonight.” You groaned. “That’s all I’ve done the last six months. If I wanted to do that for a living, I’d have just become a thief.”

“Well in certain ways we are thieves” Greencoat joked. “Considering how we get half our extras.”

“Still though, it gets old. I’d like some variety for once.” You said.

“If it makes you feel any better, that’s what we got handed as well” Arno said.

“It does a bit” You admitted “But still I worry. Anytime it’s been this quiet for this long, it usually means something big is happening.

Chuckling, Greencoat said “Another of your intuitions?”

“No, more like that’s just my luck. “ You noted wryly, not willing to admit that you actually felt that bit of fear in your gut.

“So, you never told me about the mission at the wine merchant’s party. “ Greencoat stated.

Thinking back to it and back to the gorgeous red head that you still hadn’t forgotten about, you smiled a bit, which didn’t go unnoticed by the other two.

“Ah, another fling was it? Was she as beautiful as the mayor’s assistant?” Greencoat asked, eager for details. Arno for his part seemed just as interested.

“Even more so” You said wistfully. 

“So what’s her name?” Arno asked.

“Actually I didn’t get it.” You said, slightly embarrassed. “I haven’t seen her since anyways.”

“Would you recognize her if you saw her again?” Arno inquired smirking.

“Trust me, no one could forget this one” You noted. “But knowing my luck, I‘ll never see her again.

“You know what they say (Y/N)” Greencoat stated, “Never say never”

Later on that night, you snuck into the Mayor’s office, which didn’t take much considering that his lovely assistant was still there and still remembered you from the party. Having remembered that you showed her a good time, you offered to take her out for coffee if you could get into the office for a few minutes and leave a proposal on his desk that you had forgotten to send to him.

It worked like a charm. She quickly let you in and after leaving the so called proposal on his desk, actually papers from one of the council members, you quietly dug into his desk and found what you were looking for: a list of names of new business owners. Why the council wanted this, you had no idea, but you secured it. 

Taking the assistant by the hand, you offered to take her to a café nearby. There you two visited politely for a bit before she said she had to head home. Thanking you for the coffee she left you to your own company.

As she left, you considered staying a bit, since the night was still young. Looking around the café, you saw it was mostly full of couples out on dates. You were still looking around when you heard a voice.

“Rough night already?”

Turning around, you were startled. Standing in front of you, dressed in fine clothes was none other than the red head from the party. Just as much if not more beautiful than you remembered.

“No, not rough. But the night has just started.” You said, smiling. Gesturing to the seat across from you, the red head sat down.

“I wasn’t sure you would remember me” She said.

“It’s kind of hard to forget someone who made the kind of impression you did.” You said smiling seductively.

“And what impression was that may I ask?”

“Considering I’ve spent the last few weeks kicking myself for not getting your name that night, it’s a good one.” You replied, still not believing your luck.

“Well, you can call me Elise.”

“Elise…”

“Just Elise. For now.”

You noticed her moment of hesitancy, but you quickly brushed it off.

“Well Elise, you can call me (Y/N).”

Sitting there with Elise, you couldn’t help but feel as if you were being sized up. Though to be fair, you were doing the same to her. Thoughts of your last meeting quickly came to your mind and you found yourself hoping that you could spend more than just another evening with her.

“So (Y/N), I don’t know about you, but I could go for something stronger. Care to come with me?” Elise asked, her smile dazzling.

“Lead the way.”

Where Elise led you, you didn’t expect. Shortly after leaving the café, the two of you arrived at what looked to be the nicest hotel in the city. Walking in, it was clear to you that most of the staff there recognized Elise, and as she lead you upstairs, you wondered what she had in store.

Leading you to a door set in gold gilt, Elise unlocked it and led you in. Inside was clearly the nicest room you had ever seen in your life, a room meant for the Elites of the World. Elise quickly made her way to the liquor cabinet and brought back with her a bottle of champagne that on sight alone, you knew cost more than several months of your wages.

Pouring each of you a glass, the two of you wordless downed them. After finishing, Elise took both champagne flutes and set them down. No sooner had she done so than she pulled you in for a very deep kiss, her lips far softer than you had remembered. In between kisses, you could feel her pulling you along and quickly you realized what she had in mind.

By the time the two of you had reached the bedroom, your kisses had become much more passionate. Quickly the two of you stripped down, not noticing where your clothes ended up. With both sets of hands roaming all over each other, your inner Alpha quickly came to the surface, and quickly you picked Elise up, wrapped her legs around your waist and carried her to the bed. Laying her down, you felt a ravenous hunger for her and by the look on her face she knew it, and couldn’t wait to be devoured.

Stopping a moment to pour another glass of whiskey, you noticed that Jacob had a devious look on his face.

“Yes Jacob?” You asked, already guessing where his thoughts were going.

“I gotta ask. Who was tops?”

Evie quickly reached over and smacked Jacob upside the head for being so rude.

Fixing Jacob with a look, you replied “Jacob, let’s be real. I’d top you. Now can I get back to my story?”

“Yes”

The next morning, as you awoke, you expected to find yourself alone again. You hoped you weren’t, but you expected it. Looking around the room, Elise appeared to be nowhere in sight. Thinking that was your hint to leave, you got up and went about finding your clothes. After dressing, you walked back out into the sitting area and was surprised to see Elise there, in a robe, with a fully set table.

“Come have breakfast” She said gesturing you over to her “You must be starving after last night.”

Sitting down at the table, you realized this was a first for you. Normally it was you who left before the other person woke up and it was certainly the first time in a long time you stayed for breakfast.

Looking at all the dishes, you quickly dug in.

“Thanks. You didn’t have to do this.” You said, savoring the delicious food.

“I figured since I dragged you along, I should at least feed you before you go into work.” She said. “Where do you work anyways?”

“I work at the Museum. I do research and archival work” You replied, taking a sip of coffee. At that you realized you didn’t know what time it was. Finding your watch, you saw that you had to be at work in less than an hour.”

“Oh crap.” You said.

“Do you have to leave?” Elise asked.

“I’m afraid so. If I hurry I can run home and change and make it just in time.” You said as you stood up. “I’m sorry to dash like this.”

“You can make it up to me later by joining me for dinner” Elise said smiling.

“Sure! Where should I meet you?” You asked excited.

“Oh don’t worry about that. It will be a surprise.” She said.

“I look forward to it Elise” You said, taking her hand and kissing it. You were about to let it go before she pulled you in for another kiss, making you melt inside.

“I’ll see you tonight then” You said, leaving quickly, with a smile on your face. Quickly dashing outside, you climbed onto a nearby roof and began free running home. You didn’t care what else happened during the day. The evening couldn’t get there fast enough.


	7. Part 7-Flashback Pt 2

By luck you had managed to make it home in time to shower and change and get to the museum, but after a few hours of being there, you began to wonder if you shouldn’t have just called in. No matter how hard you tried to concentrate on your work, everything single thing seemed to remind you of Elise and how much you were looking forward to your date with her.

While you were supposed to be cataloguing new pieces, you were mentally going through your wardrobe wondering which dress of yours would be the most enticing. You were also wondering what place she would have in mind and not just for dinner.

Everyone seemed to notice your good mood. A few had even been brave enough to ask what the cause of it was and though you played coy, almost all assumed that you had a date with someone that night and all assumed that whomever your date was had to be someone rather extraordinary for you to be so distracted. Nothing seemed to be able to break your good mood, not even when Greencoat paid a visit to you during the afternoon to let you know that one of your upcoming missions, one involving a visit to the Conceigerie, was pushed up to tomorrow afternoon.

But you pushed through it all, managing to finish the days work. As you were leaving, you were greeted by none other than Elise, look especially gorgeous in a form fitting dress of black with red trim, just outside the museum.

“Elise?!” You stated. “What are you doing here?”

“My days business just happened to bring me here and its already finished, so I thought we might get our date started early. “She replied, her silky voice instantly enticing you.

Feeling a bit caught out you stammered “Well sure…but I’m not really dressed for a date. “You gestured to your work clothes, a more formal long navy-blue dress with a touch of cream on the bodice.

“What you are garbed in will be perfect. Come with me.” She replied holding out her hand. Thinking there was nothing for it, you took her gloved hand in yours and walked with her into the busy streets of Paris.

As the two of you walked along, Elise dominated the conversation. You noticed she seemed to be easily taken with flights of fancy for one moment the two of you would be having a conversation and the next moment, she would pull you to the side to go into one of the local shops. You quickly realized that her taste in clothing ran high as she would purchase items that were hundreds of francs without a second thought. Even though you lived comfortably, more so than most, even you would have hesitated to spend as much as she had, to her it seemed to be pocket change.

Despite your reservations, you could help but find her rather intriguing. The way she seemed so confident about it all, the way she let nothing stop her from having what she wanted, in any other person you would have looked askance. In Elise, you couldn’t look away, not that you would want to.

After a few hours of shopping, Elise suggested that the two of you have dinner at a place owned by a friend of her families. As the two of you walked up to the door, you quickly saw it was a place called Madeline’s. You had never been there before, but you had heard about it enough to know it was one the finest places in Paris. Walking in, much like the night before, all the staff seemed to know Elise and greeted her as such. As the staff turned to you, they greeted you with polite but curious glances, as if they had never seen Elise with someone like you before.

The dinner itself was wonderful with Elise ordering the finest of everything and encouraging you to do the same. It had some convincing on her part for you to do so, the prices were high even by your standards. With her assurance that it was not an issue, you followed suit and soon relaxed and enjoyed the evening.

When the two of you got up to leave, a lovely young blond woman in blue came rushing up to give Elise a hug. Elise quickly returned it and gave her one so big, she picked her up off the floor. She didn’t have to say anything to tell you that this was a dear friend of hers.

As Elise sat her friend down, she turned to introduce you to her. “Y/N, Id like you to meet an old friend Juliet.”

Reaching out to shake Juliet’s hand, you watched her expressions closely. While Juliet smiled at you, much like the others, her eyes had a curious look, as if you were not who she expected to see in Elise’s company. Wanting to make a good, yet memorable impression on Juliet, you brought up her hand to your lips and gave it a quick kiss.

“Un piacere incontrare una donna così adorabile.” You said smiling. (A pleasure to meet such a lovely woman.)

Juliet’s eyes went a bit wide as she felt your lips touch her hand gently. She hadn’t expected it at all, but she couldn’t help but smile a bit. Not only at the gesture, but at the greeting as well.

“Beautiful and well mannered. Where did you find this one Elise?’ Juliet asked smiling.

“It’s more like, she found me.” Elise shrugged a bit.

Eyeing you a bit more, Juliet said “I hope we seen more of this one often. “

“Will you join us?” You asked Juliet, gesturing to the table.

“I wish I could, but business takes me elsewhere. I just wanted to say hello to Elise. A pleasure to meet you (Y/N). Make sure Princess here stays out of trouble.” Juliet said with a devious smile as she left you and Elise. Watching her expression, while Elise kept a smile on her face, you noted the smile had become a bit strained, as if Juliet’s comments had a hidden meaning.

With a toss of her head, Elise turned to you and said, “Shall we take the air?”

The two of you spent the rest of the evening strolling through the streets of Paris, enjoying a lovely warm evening. As before, Elise took the lead in everything while you followed along, just enjoying being in her company. The later it grew, the more you knew you should end things and return home, but you found yourself wanting to be anywhere, as long as she was there.

Out of nowhere, while walking through a small park, Elise asked “Where did you learn Italian?”

“Oh. I learned from my mother. “You replied.

“So, what are you? French, Italian?” Elise inquired.

“I am both actually. My father’s family is from Paris. My mother’s family is originally from Firenze. Though they can be found in many cities in Italia.” You explained. “My parents are fluent in both as well.”

Eyeing you curiously, Elise asked “How many languages do you know?”

“Along with French and Italian, I also know some English. That one was harder to learn.” You said, having learned most of it from your parents as well, along with learning some of it from tutors. “It helps when I work with other archivists and when going through records.”

“So, your mouth is skilled in more ways than one.” Elise said, teasingly, making you blush as you realized what she meant. Taking advantage of you being stunned for a moment, Elise grabbed you by the waist, and pulled you in for a kiss, soft at first, but then as her tongue found yours, all other thoughts disappeared from your mind.

In between kisses you managed to say, “My flat isn’t far from here.”

“Lead the way.”

Early the next morning, much as before, Elise awoke before you did. As she wiped the sleep from her eyes and took in your curvaceous form, only partially covered by the duvet, she took note of several things she hadn’t noticed before, several things most ladies that she knew of didn’t possess.

On your lower back, she noticed several scars and a rather intricate tattoo. Done in black, the designed looked to be from an earlier era, perhaps several centuries before. Elise might not have examined it further, if she hadn’t noticed one part of the design, one that was familiar to her. In the middle, was the symbol of the Assassin Brotherhood.

“So, there is more to this one than I thought. “Elise thought, a plan coming together quickly.

Elise quickly and quietly dressed. As she left the bedroom to look for a pen and ink to leave a note, she noticed on a table your satchel. Opening it up, she noted several documents with the Assassin seal, detailing your mission that day.

Making a mental note of everything, Elise quickly scribbled a note for you, saying that she would meet you again soon. Carefully she placed the documents back in the satchel and as she left your apartment, she grinned to herself at the idea of having an Assassin as her plaything.

“She will be very useful.”


End file.
